fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Magic-Related Story Arcs
The Magic-Related Story Arcs are written about several magic stories relating to some magic characters and some nonmagic characters learn how to use the magic. Magic War The Magic War is a war between the Mystic Queen and the team in the future dimension. ''' The Mystic Queen ordered to destroy the future in which she thought it was unneccessary because she feared that those are trying to make the right thing in which Queen Mystic should have done in the first place. Magic War II '''The Magic War II is a war between the royal magic monarchy, poor magic nobles, and uninvited aliens in the hidden land from the Mystic Realm. In the Mystic Realm, the land of the beauty is in a big trouble and needs help to stop the unknown foe who is trying to destroy their homeworld. The land of the beauty is called the Fantasy Land. Those creatures and people from the land of the beauty are known as the Fantasy Landers. Those creatures of same kind who believes in fighting for the right thing, the cause, and protecting their homeworld, Fantasy Land are known as the Supernaturals. Crossing over the land of the beauty inside from Mystic Realm, aliens scare the Fantasy Landers the biggest frightening in their life. One of these aliens threated the Fantasy Land by not showing the appearances of himself and hiding himself from anyone and refuses to give his name to anyone. This alien wants to destroy the land for a revenge and give the people a message for Mystic Queen. [Crom] Other two aliens are desperated to fight against the alien agency when the one of two aliens appearing to be a female and pregnancy who shouts in pain with her pregnancy in that place. The alien agency is trying to kill her, but the other alien appearing to be a male who interrupted alien agency's shootings at the her. He shouts at her in pain when he sees her falling down the hill, rolling over and over the hill, and stopping on the ground by giving whether a cursed or blessing birth. [John, Michaela, Unknown European Agency, and Fullerton] The Magic War III The Magic War III is a war between the Fantasy Landers and Crom against the Earth for conquering the Mystic Realm instead of they are tricked by Crom under the spell of Merlin. Two inexperienced, young overeagering beavers who show the disappointment in the Zemo because they do not follow the orders from the Zemo. The Zemo refuses to help those who fought against each other for the land of the Fantasy Land and informs two that they do not know this place and those unknowns tell them to leave the land. They respect the unknown well, but two do not agree with them. The Zemo left two fighting young against those unknowns in the Fantasy Land. The Zemo believed those two were killed by the Fantasy Landers. The girl alien heroine is saving the Fantasy Land and giving them her powers through a device that stores the magic powers. The girl is recognized by the Zemo, the ones who saw her once in the past and now making double. the Zemo tells those two that that girl's name was Chalone, but they does not know that the alien heroine changing the name from Chalone to Zen. This device, is called the Zen Energy Saver, ''saved the land and the lives of people who lives in the land. Those two faced their death and life struggle against the unknown amount of the huge numbers of the unknowns in the Fantasy Land and had the worst experiences to survive that war. They saved the land, too. They told them the Zemo has nothing to do with it and the Zemo do not know what is going on with the war. Those Fantasy Landers argue with two that their master saying that the Zemo caused this to destroy our home. Two beg the difference to tell them how come they help them fight others and ask them if we actually destroy their homeworld. That story from those two confused the Fantasy Landers by acknowledging the half lies and half truth beyond two and Crom. Some disagreed with the Fantasy Landers and told them two and Chalone are right and they decided to call their new formation--the Supernaturals because they are actually Supernatural beings and made of magic. They grew the trust with those two as the bond grew. They became fast friends. They willingly agree to form the new team--the ''Shadow of Arc, the new generation of the Zemo in which two are helping the Zemo a peace from those Fantasy Landers would have destroyed the Zemo. If not for two, the Fantasy Landers destroyed the Zemo. The words spread from the Fantasy Land to the Calibre through the Zemo. The Zemo are surprised to hear two wearing the Zemo belt who survived the war and clear the Zemo up. First one of two who is called himself the Blazzers, who claims that he is looking for his missing brother somewhere in the Fantasy Land and finding himself in trouble with the Fantasy Landers. Last one of two who is called herself the Robin, who claims to be a heroine who decides to help fighting whoever is causing the war, finds out what is going on, knows who caused this war, and gives the Fantasy Landers the benefits of doubt and beliefs beyond Crom's lies. Magic War IV 'The Magic War IV is a war between the Shadows, the Shadow of Arc, the Zemo, and Mystic Realm soldiers. ' The Shadows appear and haunt the male member of the Zemo by reminding him how nightmarish flashback of what's happening to his sister, Rena. The Shadows are trying to threat a life of Strongboy, but interrupted by two unknowns who claims to be his siblings, Lau and Brandt. The Shadows also haunt the female member of the Zemo by giving her the most nightmare that they murdered her eldest, kind sister, Doan in her life. They are trying to take Sunny too, but Shadow Sunny appears to stop them from taking Sunny by a surprise. Copycat is surprises to see her partner, Black Morphy Cat from their past team--Cat Pack Category:Story Arcs